An Unforgettable Promise
by Ciela Aberk
Summary: She will wait for him forever... Because she believed in him. Jack x Alyss pairing! A drabble of some sort..


Yep, I know what you're thinking... Another drabble..?But yeah, so many weird plot bunnies are attacking me these days... So I feel that I really need to post this so they'll stop! :D

Disclaimer: Do not own Pandora Hearts... *Gloomy*

* * *

For her, he was like the sun.

He lights her world that's always dark and small. A limited world that consist only in her small room.

He was a prism of light, enveloping her and slowly makes the darkness inside of her dissipated.

He was like a well in the dessert of her live. He refreshed her soul.

"_I was lonely before I met him."_

He talks to her like she is a normal person, full with the kindness that she can't fully comprehend.

After all, she is always alone in that tower, she never knows how to give and accept those gentle gestures.

He smiles at her stories, and he always makes her warm at the very core of her being.

He's so bright, so full of energy, and ever so lovely. He's her father, her best friend, and everything in between.

And when she saw him smiles at her…

"_I don't know.. My heart just flutters and I am consumed with never-ending happiness."_

And then the reality struck her.

She _loved_ him.

And yet as she discovers that, the darkness started to creep into her mind again.

She started to have this awful feeling.

The feelings that she always feels when he is with someone else beside of her.

And she observed that the good things he always did to her, he also did it with everyone else.

She knew that he is always kind to another people. He's almost like a prince who always makes everyone happy.

"_Hey Jack… Am I special to you…? Or am I just your normal acquaintance..?"_

It makes her jealous.

She wanted him for herself. She wanted him to treat her special.

She doesn't want him to care about other people.

He is supposed to be her knight, he supposed to protect her, and her alone.

He's supposed to look at her and always.. Always thinks about her.

_"He's mine… No-one can have him..!"_

She's craving more of his attention. He was the only friend she got.

He's the only one who makes her feels safe. He's her private sanctuary.

If he's gone, her world will be dark again. It will be the crude and dark world again.

The awful silence and the lonely days will come back, and she can't bear them.

She needs him.

"_If he's gone, I might as well cease to exist."_

And that's why she doesn't care if she has to hurt others so that she can monopoly him.

He's hers from the beginning. It's their fault since they stole him from her.

It's not her fault; they made him to lessen his visits to her.

She's lonely when he's not with her. Can't everyone just see that..?

But when he shows his sad expression when he knew what she did.

She can't help it anymore. She burst into tears right in front of him.

"_Why…? It's not my fault… It them! They forced me to do this!"_

Instead of scolding her, he wrapped his arms around her. He whispers a soft apology again and again, and he promises that he will never leave her.

He also said that he will always be by her side.

And that he will always care about her more than anyone.

Between her sobs, she can feel the honesty in that simple statement. And in that instance, she knew that she can believe him.

"_You won't leave me alone like everyone did, right Jack…?"_

So even though now she has to wait for him in this abyss...

Even though Vincent said that he died because of her fault.

She will always wait for him.

Because he said that he will always be by her side. She trusted him.

And when she felt lonely, she will always remember the feeling of his warm embrace.

She will wait for him, even though her tears are falling.

Just because the tears he shed when he say those promises are not made up.

Yes… After all, every reason always starts with a "because"…

_"I'll wait for you, because of that unforgettable promise…"_

* * *

Well... The ending's kinda weird... But well! I hope this is not OOC! After all, I always think that Alyss has some sort of possessiveness about Jack~ 

Thanks for reading! Do not forget to drop a review!


End file.
